


Marcus Brenks

by orphan_account



Category: Watchdogs - Fandom
Genre: Marcus is scared for life, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory of damien's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcus Brenks

**Author's Note:**

> First work. This is posted on deviantArt. My name on there is yesterdaymistakes. Enjoy! Also sorry it all in one paragraph. I don't know how this works yet

Ever since I can remember I saw pain, anger, greed, love, and belonging. My parents never got along. My mother was always treated me like a baby.My father Damien Brenks always put me first. At that time I was too innocent too know what he was doing. Now I know what went on.

My Father had a friend. I saw him like a second parent. Aidan Preace. My dad was finally happy. We were a happy family. As A kid

I was an asshole. I won't lie. A least once a week I was in the principle's office. Always give another child a black eye, bloody nose, and once broke a kid's nose. Yet I talked my way all the time. I had three friends. Roy Hayes, Jacob Tallline, and Jessica Chin. Roy lived in RosseFromont. He lived with his grandma with his cousins Bedbug and Iqua. Jacob lived in madmiles. Four blockes away from me. He was the most normal out of my friends. Jessica lived....I don't really know. And don't think I like her. She's a lesbian.

When I was about 13 I started hacking. I made a mask so my father would catch me. Model like my favorite superhero Rorschach.

I made up a secret group of hackers. Dedsec. We became a large underground hacking group. None of my Dedsec hacker seen me without my mask. Until one seen me. JB Markowicz. He was a great hacker. The only one to meet me.But yet evil. I told him he needed to stay away from us. But JB was angry and threaten to kill me. We got in a fight. He ripped off my mask. "We getting order from a child." JB screamed in his heavy polish accent. I punched him. "Leave." I yelled. "I hope you know I'll get pay back." He wiped bleeding nose.

There was something going on at my home at 15. My dad and Aiden didn't talk to each other. I figured that got in a nasty fight. That happens when my dad got drunk.

But that night....I will never forget. My father was going to the bar. I was working on Dedsec work. "I'm going to the ba-." Thats all my dad got out. I ran down stairs. I saw fixers. Frozen thinking JB sent them. The world went black. I woke up to see my dad on the across of me. Someone was talking to him. I knew him. Lucky quinn. My great uncle. Dad's uncle. He looked back "Well I haven't seen you since you were a toddler." He walked up to me. "Your father screwed up and you and him have to pay for it." He grinned. I watched as two body builder like men walked up to me and beat me. Blood started to flow like a waterfall. Looking through the haze. I saw them. Breaking my father leg. I felt like it was my fault. After what felt like centuries they were done. I was to bruised to move. My dad crawled over to me. Crying putting his arm around me. He took his sleeve a wiped off blood. He always put me first. Even when he could be saving himself my dad didn't leave. The men riped us apart.

I woke up in a bed. Big room. The door opened. That bitch Quinn was there."You're wake, Don't worry about mommy missing you. He chuckled "She'll be more worried about the lake she's drowning in." Hated filled my body. But I knew I could take him down. Well thought I could. He knew how to break you down. Guilt you. Hurt you. Make you feel like nothing. After the first month with him I had it. I ignored ever threat, insult, lie. What ever he threw at me a just snickered and gave a come back. Quinn started to get annoyed with me. One night I came back from school. Lucky just sat at his desk. He had a picture back when he was a child. With my father's mother in it. Maybe Quinn was like Aiden. Over protective of his big sister. But he was just stared at me as I walked in. "a "friend" of mine told me something very....funny." He sat back with a smirk. "He told me about a little organizion called Dedsec." I hide my concern. "Yea everyone have heard about it." He just laughed. "Yes and about the founder." Quinn laughed. "Like father like son." Im confused that time. "What?" I asked back. "Your father cause this, he and Aiden hacked in to Maurlat." He explained. "And now I have Dedsec leader in my home, JB was angry when I told I wouldn't kill you." Quinn sat back. JB was working for Quinn. In one quick motion I tried hurt him with a pen. I forgot he had a hidden blade in his cane. He slashed my arm. Falling down he scared my face. "Let that be a reminder boy."

I ran away that night. Staying a motel near loop. Watching the new I saw Aiden. Being chased or chasing someone. I got a call. "It's me Naill, Marcus my dad was found dead." I said nothing and hung up. Naill was nice to me and all but still greedy like his dad. Like father like son. Getting on my laptop I hacked in Aiden's network. I had to help him. Putting my mask on. I told about how Dedsec will help him through every thing.

My dad died that night. Anger filled my body. I don't know who killed him. Aiden found about me. He didn't know what to do. He tried to convince me to stop. But we both know I was in to deep.

I finished school. I'm now 25. Dedsec has grown. Spreading world wide. But now I face a new problem. A new bounty hunter is looking for me. He's 19. Jackson Preace. I have him running in circles. He almost killed the most valuable person on this earth. My daughter Heather. I will kill him for that. You would think car accidents scare him. But know his a no moral killer. I have to kill him before its to late.

He's already here.


End file.
